


Постскриптум

by Nia1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: О личном в служебной переписке.Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.





	Постскриптум

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — после событий пьесы. Все намеки на прегет и преслэш в глазах смотрящего.

***

«Отказ в отправке письма.

От: Отдел связи Министерства Магии.

Кому: Драко Люциус Малфой.

Причина: Недопустимый формат послания "Поттер, какого хрена?!"»

***

«Уважаемый Главный Аврор!

Спешу уведомить, что Ваше вопиющее злоупотребление должностными полномочиями (незаконное проникновение) сегодня утром нанесло серьезную моральную травму пяти павлинам и одному престарелому садовнику моего поместья в Уилтшире.

Убедительно прошу больше не пользоваться веревкой и оконной рамой, не проверив и то и другое на прочность. Также сообщаю, что для осуществления дел особой срочности, с коими Вы явились, порядочные волшебники используют дверной молоток или камины.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Д. Л. Малфой.

P. S. Поттер какого хрена?!»

***

«От: Джиневра Поттер, главный редактор спортивного раздела.

Кому: Д. Л. Малфой.

Дорогой мистер Малфой!

Спешу сообщить Вам, что Вы приглашены на ежегодную вечеринку по случаю юбилея "Ежедневного пророка" в главном офисе. 

Приглашение, а также информацию о дате и времени проведения отправляю вместе с настоящим письмом. Сообщаю в дополнение, что на форму одежды всем плевать и бла-бла-бла, а теперь, когда мой секретарь перестал читать и убрал свой длинный любопытный нос: Драко, не дуйся. Мы хотели сделать сюрприз, не ждать же до вечера. 

P. S. Но с веревкой была идея курьера. Прости за оконную раму.

P. S. S. С днем рождения!»

***

«Сопроводительная записка к посылке.

От: Д. Л. Малфой.

Кому: Джиневре Поттер, главному редактору спортивного раздела.

Дорогая миссис Поттер!

Благодарю за приглашение и за посылку, которую получил сегодня утром. Товар благополучно перенес транспортировку, сохранив все четыре лапы и хвост, и ведет себя так же тихо и чудесно, как ваш дражайший супруг после шестой стопки огненного виски на ужине по случаю отъезда детей в Хогвартс. 

Надеюсь, Вы поблагодарите от меня службу доставки. Не ожидав как удивительной скорости исполнения и исключительной преданности делу, так и самого визита курьера, я последовал заветам профессора Грюма и оставил ему на память несколько благодарственных фурункулов. Боюсь, что этого будет ничтожно мало.

P. S. Спасибо, Джин.

P. S. S. Приложил к письму настойку растопырника. Пусть намажет свой бестолковый лоб».

***

«Уважаемый мистер Малфой!

Приношу глубочайшие извинения павлинам и садовнику. 

Надеюсь, Вы окажете честь мне и моей супруге, присоединившись к нам во время ланча. Будем ждать Вас у Фортескью в два часа за нашим обычным столиком.

P. S. Спасибо за растопырник.

P. S. S. Хватит вспоминать тот случай с огненным виски. Джинни и так не перестает меня подкалывать!

P. S. S. Придурок».

***

«Уважаемый мистер Поттер!

Подписывая письмо, совсем не обязательно ставить "P. S. S."

Жду не дождусь встречи за ланчем.

Искренне твой,

Драко».

***

«Дорогой мистер Поттер!

Благодарим за использование нашего сервиса, но настоятельно рекомендуем ознакомиться с нормами ведения служебной переписки.

Отказ в отправке.

Причина: Недопустимый формат посланий:

"Малфой, ты хоть и именинник, но задница!" — 1 шт.

Схематичное изображение обнаженных ягодиц — 1 шт.

С уважением,

Отдел связи Министерства Магии».


End file.
